


玩家

by Yogurt47



Category: Real Person Fiction, 何焉悦色
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurt47/pseuds/Yogurt47
Summary: “最后大概是被浓烈爱意裹挟，高级玩家在这场角逐中主动弃权，把自己交给对方。”
Relationships: 何洛洛/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 24





	玩家

**Author's Note:**

> “最后大概是被浓烈爱意裹挟，高级玩家在这场角逐中主动弃权，把自己交给对方。”

啊？啊。

焉栩嘉再次路过未关好门的厕所隔间，这次清清楚楚看到上课期间胆大妄为在卫生间偷情的人是谁。

此刻，被按在隔板上吻到面色潮红的正是早晨和男朋友一起嘻嘻哈哈上学的何洛洛。

是焉栩嘉的白月光，小兔子学长。

焉栩嘉从入学初期就注意到了何洛洛。军训期间的晚自习，吵闹中有人敲门进来，大概又是社团宣传。他不在意，聚精会神于操控英雄。干净的少年音掺进耳机的击杀声效，有点耳熟，好像是主持系迎新晚会那个干净立整的文化艺术联合会会长。

忙于游戏的焉栩嘉这才抬头，刚好就看见何洛洛关门前留下的明媚的笑。喂喂，焉栩嘉，死了。旁边的男生碰碰他，焉栩嘉低头，画面变暗，进入复活倒计时。

“啊，没注意。他刚刚说什么社？”

百团大战当天热闹得很，但他兴致缺缺，入过滑板社就回去打游戏，直到快迟到。他只好踩着滑板尽快赶过去，一路上新生寥寥无几，倒是遇到不少收拾东西回去的社团负责人，傍晚的校园开始冷清。

倒是有几处依然没有收拾。焉栩嘉瞥了一眼，这一眼就望见了街舞社的夸张易拉宝，以及活动筋骨的何洛洛，于是脚下滑板转了个方向。

随性坐桌子上翘二郎腿的副社长穿得比那个易拉宝还夸张，讲到社团时的热情洋溢不亚于某些狗皮膏药型推销员。嘿，同学，我给你讲我们社的荣誉；欸，同学，零基础也没问题；嗐，同学，今晚新学期Cypher社长也会上场，不来你血亏。

焉栩嘉还是填了街舞社的申请表。何洛洛责对方不正经，随后转头笑着问焉栩嘉要不要加入。何洛洛笑起来很好看，眼睛亮晶晶的，大方且自然，很有感染力。焉栩嘉第一次这样近地看何洛洛，他咽了咽唾沫，说好。

社团的Cypher也是真的精彩，将气氛炒到最高的是压轴双人舞Trouble Make。不同于下午见面时的简朴，何洛洛穿着短T与亮眼宽松外套，艳色发带将他刘海稍微撑起露出光洁额头。随着舞蹈动作衣摆下露出的腹肌线条焉栩嘉尽收眼底。起哄声中何洛洛拉着搭档下台，问有没有人想solo一下。

焉栩嘉借故买果汁出去了。他考虑干脆溜掉，毕竟只是来看何洛洛的。回想起刚才所见，何洛洛做出的wave性感十足，那段腰身又软又白，不知道摸起来会是什么样的感觉。

自动贩卖机在街舞社教室的上一层，焉栩嘉回去时见何洛洛在坐在台阶上回语音，语气亲密，说我也好想你。借着站位优势扫了一眼屏幕，备注是陈，后面还有一颗emoji心。估计关系挺暧昧。

“社长。”焉栩嘉开口，同他打招呼。

“啊，是叫…嘉嘉？对吧。”何洛洛显然被惊了下。循声转头，手上十分自然触下home键，连着对话框未发送的消息一起返回。他站起身，跟着焉栩嘉一起回舞房。

何洛洛与搭档绝非普通关系。出于对于同类的敏感，焉栩嘉猜测并相信，何洛洛不只会喜欢女孩子。

后来打听到了也真是如此。经过磨了一学期的开小灶，焉栩嘉终于将他们关系拉的蛮近，也发现对方是不折不扣的颜控。借着八卦由头听何洛洛略带害羞亲口讲那位舞伴就是他男朋友，学经管的，不姓陈。配着之前听到的“何洛洛与挺多人纠缠不清”流言，焉栩嘉倒很自然的接受了这件事——入社那天他就已经眼见为实了。

但基于何洛洛魅力大人缘好又是导员宠儿，这种流言几乎无人相信。就像此刻，如果不是亲眼所见，一定不会有人相信隔间里主角之一是阳光学长何洛洛。

焉栩嘉犹豫再三，听见一板之隔的何洛洛讲出“你先走”之后，垂下欲推门板的手。溜不成啦。待那人喊着暧昧称呼离开后，抽手帕纸的微小窸窣从隔壁传来。在擦唇吗？他记得何洛洛有轻微洁癖。

笃笃。

“嘉嘉，不走的话我就要去举报你逃课了哦。”

原来如此。支开热吻对象大概是因为早就发现是自己。而现在，他又来敲隔板，敲这层横在两人关系上的纸窗。

他大概早就发现些端倪，焉栩嘉想。是自己低估了狙击对象。精明如何洛洛，在情场身经百战，又怎能看不出焉栩嘉蛰伏眼底的炽烈好感。自以为藏得很好情绪到位，原来实际一直在被牵着鼻子走——何洛洛实在是太会利用距离拿捏分寸。

兔子成精了。

焉栩嘉认命地摊手，推开门去见他。一支薄荷爆珠烟嘴已经含在口中，才想起方才走得急，火机在外套里。拉开门只见何洛洛正抱臂倚着那块隔板，唇有些红，大概是用力擦过。脑海突然飘过久远的场景画面，焉栩嘉的风凉话里掺着点酸：知道有学弟在还这样，那位是陈学长？

“这样对你没好处哦。”何洛洛笑容不变，取过焉栩嘉衔着的烟刚送到唇边点燃，对他眨眨眼放一个wink。一句告诫说得轻飘飘。

“学长，带我去你家过夜吧。”

何洛洛的笑不简单。焉栩嘉自觉势在必得，双手插袋垂眸发出邀请。何洛洛饶有兴趣看着他，随后凑近了身子呼出烟霭。香烟气息喷洒到焉栩嘉脸上，短暂的升腾烟雾柔和了何洛洛的精致面容。对方夹着烟送回到焉栩嘉唇边，走了。

焉栩嘉咬破爆珠深吸一口，薄荷的辛辣卷着淳厚烟草充斥在口腔。

纸窗被捅破了。

“学长，还有谁在这里留宿过？”他倾身与何洛洛咬耳朵，声音染了情欲有些低哑却莫名勾人。焉栩嘉对着何洛洛通红耳垂呼气，闹得对方笑个不停。何洛洛搂上他的肩，眼尾发红，眼睛有些湿润，依旧是亮晶晶的。

“我猜你想喊的不是学长。”

答非所问。焉栩嘉拇指抵在身下人马眼，指腹发力轻压，弄得何洛洛呼吸一重。一直被好好伺候的地儿却在临发泄关头被堵住了，何洛洛眉头皱起，眼底湿润更甚。他不打算对个小孩屈服，可无奈生理上的刺激实在要命，何洛洛举白旗投降。

“哎呀，钥匙给你一把够不够诚意？”

这结果远比想要的好。焉栩嘉瞧他眼睛湿漉漉卖乖，也不忍心欺负，得到回答后放过他，继而去吻人充血一般红的唇。

他对何洛洛的贪心并不止于湿吻和手冲。某些方面上来说，看过的打码片子确实给予焉栩嘉些许帮助，至少不像头一次那样经验匮乏。他进入得很慢，给何洛洛足够的机会去适应。何洛洛大概没有很乱搞，甚至反应还有那么点青涩，与他平日的开放格格不入。焉栩嘉喜欢极了，揽着何洛洛腰身吻他胸膛，含住一处肌肤磨咬。何洛洛快感之余无力地推他，不让焉栩嘉留下痕迹。

“为什么？”

“会被发现”

焉栩嘉猜想是自己解锁了何洛洛与正牌男友都没有做到过的地步，舔了舔被他搞得发红的皮肤，打算就此作罢，不打算给何洛洛带来多余的麻烦。没想到何洛洛这话还有后半句。

“被发现了，说不定别人就不特别喜欢了”

“——所以一定不许留下痕迹”

何洛洛眉眼弯弯，漂亮得很。他突然有了些许施虐欲，也偏偏想给何洛洛惹出点麻烦。焉栩嘉扶着何洛洛给他换了个姿势，按着人冒细汗的背加快律动，顶得何洛洛整个人都一颤一颤。动听吟哦来不及掩盖压下，化在空气中为这场性事持续加温。焉栩嘉手在何洛洛腰际游走，他俯下身去，在兔子学长白皙后颈留下吻痕。

“学长，分明是你情我愿，怎么搞的好像你遭受了slut shaming。”焉栩嘉扳过何洛洛换姿势后就一直埋在鸭绒枕的头，吻他眼尾被泪润湿的浅红。

他们折腾了一夜，或者该说焉栩嘉折腾了何洛洛一夜。第二天焉栩嘉起了个大早，摸着身旁留有余温的位置笑了，睡到心动选手是真。何洛洛扶着腰刷牙，看他还在床上坐着，从衣柜翻出一套衣服扔给他，催他快快去洗漱。

洗漱过后焉栩嘉主动去买早餐，当着房子主人的面顺走钥匙，还理直气壮用昨晚有承诺为挡箭牌。关门前听见何洛洛恨恨地控诉引狼入室不过如此。焉栩嘉心情大好，折回去捧着他的脸亲一口。直到被何洛洛推出门去买早餐。

那天之后何洛洛还是一如既往，照常回应焉栩嘉的打招呼与请教舞蹈问题。什么都没发生一般，甚至某天焉栩嘉还不经意间撞见何洛洛被一挺可爱的男孩子告白。何洛洛似乎依旧“和挺多人纠缠不清”，也依旧无半点绯闻缠身，怪不得是情场似如鱼得水的，何洛洛简直太善于拉扯。

焉栩嘉觉得无所谓，各自解决生理需求罢了。以及他单方面的情感需求。何洛洛的家门钥匙是被默认的专属于他独一特权，尽管他没用过——都是由何洛洛开门。这就够了。

何洛洛鲜少带他回家，欢爱次数更是屈指可数。焉栩嘉一度怀疑何洛洛是否就是爱神下凡，只需要播撒诱惑与情，不需要做爱。于是焉栩嘉在无人处问他缘故，何洛洛只是笑笑说时间太少。他说，我谈情档期那么满，哪有时间整夜做爱啊？

焉栩嘉曾看着何洛洛的睡颜无声发问。我没有打算与你只保持肉体关系，你泛滥到不断满溢的爱可不可以让我分一杯羹。

他突然意识到试探着进攻或许从来都是个坏主意，只顾着过招交锋的后果是从来只是情人，与爱无关。何洛洛是个老练的猎食者，懂得如何一点一点将人圈入自己的腹地。焉栩嘉从未痴心妄想用爱交换爱，他为自己指明了一条路，是要独自盘踞在何洛洛设下的温柔乡。于是他纵身一跃，跳进了何洛洛的陷阱。

秋季的热奶茶，夏天冒着冷气的汽水。这些巧妙的小心思都尤其能博来何洛洛的欢心。焉栩嘉似乎获得了更多权限。在无人的舞房将何洛洛按在监控死角接吻，对方并没有任何推拒，后来索性闭了眼享受唇舌相交。某一次陈学长来舞房门口，让焉栩嘉叫何洛洛出来。回去后焉栩嘉不由分说众目睽睽之下抱了抱何洛洛，其他人对于这个看上去比较冷淡的弟弟黏何洛洛的行为习以为常，觉得没什么问题。只有何洛洛听到焉栩嘉的耳语：我身上的香水味比较好闻。何洛洛笑了，小声讲嘉嘉好霸道哦。

焉栩嘉算是比较特别的存在。何洛洛原则之一是不会在一人前提其他暧昧对象，且基于轻度洁癖所以永远不主动接吻。可现在光是焉栩嘉知道的人物就一只手数不过来。他笑何洛洛太花心了，切开黑，完全看不出来。何洛洛也不恼，象征性打两下，挑眉问他那你喜不喜欢啊？

他们好像终于步入了恋爱的轨，尽管焉栩嘉只是何洛洛众多恋人中的一个。

关系更进一步的标志应该是何洛洛为赴焉栩嘉的圣诞之约，而选择推掉男朋友的约会。午餐时焉栩嘉在餐厅找到何洛洛，问要不要一起过圣诞。先于何洛洛回答他的是来电铃声，何洛洛本打算回避一下去接男朋友的电话，却被焉栩嘉扣住了手。何洛洛嗔他幼稚，接听电话后语调满是惋惜，面上却笑嘻嘻的。甚至反手握住焉栩嘉的手，指腹按压他的手心，拿出他的招牌wink。

他们去看了场圣诞热映的爱情电影。焉栩嘉觉得乏味，转头却看见何洛洛嚼着爆米花哭得稀里哗啦。焉栩嘉凑过去，贴着他耳根叫他哭包，被人塞了满满一口爆米花来报复。

晚餐时何洛洛喝了一点酒，红晕漫到脸上，看着焉栩嘉为他系安全带，地下车库光影光影交错，将焉栩嘉侧颜剪得更加性感。何洛洛侧头，唇瓣去蹭焉栩嘉的。他们交换了一个缠绵至极的吻。

当晚何洛洛将焉栩嘉带回了家。关好房门还未来得及开灯，焉栩嘉就被按在墙上。一开始是玩闹般的抿吻，随后愈发激烈，演变成掠夺呼吸的游戏。

他们就这样在昏暗房间中接吻。

虽然来的次数不多，但焉栩嘉已然对室内构造了如指掌。他抱着赤着上身的何洛洛进卧室，将人丢床上欺身而上，褪下何洛洛裤子去抚慰已经蓬勃的欲望。

不像第一次那样羞涩，何洛洛修长双腿主动缠上焉栩嘉精壮腰身，抬手抚上他胸膛，话语中带着南方人独有的甜糯，低声喊他，嘉嘉。

无意勾人的罪魁祸首在因他手上的动作发出舒服喟叹，焉栩嘉觉得今晚喝了酒的仿佛是自己，晕晕乎乎。他克制着在脑内叫嚣的欲望尽量温柔完成扩张。何洛洛的喘息令焉栩嘉觉得有点渴。他抓来鸭绒枕垫在何洛洛腰下，抬起一条腿架到肩上，将性器对着他的嫩穴从正面进入他，dirty talk无师自通。

“用下面，suck my dick，学长。”

这次完全可以用粗暴来形容。待何洛洛适应后焉栩嘉每一下都肏得更深，像是要把那玩意钉死在何洛洛穴里，每隔几下又去顶他敏感点。吮吻与磨咬，肆无忌惮在何洛洛身上留下欢爱的痕迹。几乎是生理上的持续刺激，灭顶的快感铺天盖地一般袭来，何洛洛又爽又痛。一面紧抓这床单一面手挡在床头柜防止磕到，泪腺被迫工作，润红了眼眶，惨兮兮的。

“真是哭包啊，大小姐。”

所有的感官只剩下交合处与焉栩嘉落吻的地方，语言羞辱又敏感化这快感。呻吟不受控地传出，他觉得自己快要成为娇喘机器。

高潮来得很突然，浓稠的白液喷出，却也因身体上收到的撞击变成一股一股。何洛洛短暂的放空结束后意识到自己居然被从后面搞到高潮。焉栩嘉指腹沾上一些，触碰拉丝。一句“学长这是多久没被抚慰了”让何洛洛的脸再次发烫。

夜晚从来都是美妙的。

像是沉溺在欢爱之中，快感占据头颅，直至焉栩嘉终于在他体内泄出来。何洛洛第一次被中出，后面被填满的感觉并不舒服，偏偏焉栩嘉没有拔出的意思，他扭着身子撒娇。他感觉体内异物又硬了起来，何洛洛被搞怕了，手脚并用要逃开，哑着嗓子说不要了。焉栩嘉一把捞回他，对人脖颈呼出热气，说想要试试骑乘。何洛洛不情不愿，但还是被哄骗坐了上来。

感受性器被何洛洛温热泥泞的后穴包裹紧吸，焉栩嘉掐着人腰往更深更隐秘的地方探寻。何洛洛哪里有过这样的体验，爽的眼冒金星。搂抱动作逐渐演化为无意识转移疼痛，指节微屈发力，在焉栩嘉背部留下几道醒目红痕。

何洛洛着实疑惑焉栩嘉到底从哪学的这些花样，能从夜幕降临搞到外面路灯熄灭。被搞了一夜何洛洛几乎筋疲力尽，焉栩嘉抱着随时都会睡过去的人洗澡，听他迷迷糊糊说他还算有点良心，没忍住去亲了亲何洛洛有些发肿的唇。

洗过澡后何洛洛反倒有些清醒，他趴在床上执意要焉栩嘉给他揉揉腰再睡。再双双躺下时纱帘上已有晨光映射。

焉栩嘉说，我不要用我的爱打动你，征服你，取悦你，我要的是你因为我而爱我的爱，爱它惊起波涛，又压抑浪荡。

像是飞蛾置身正在燃烧的房子，汹涌火焰是他眼中唯一的光亮，危险却又迷人。焉栩嘉控制不住地想要接近想要拥有，这场迂回中就算输掉也无妨。

回答他的是被温热的手遮住双眼。何洛洛双腿跨在他腰两侧，半坐在他身上，俯下身子贴唇回应：你可以试试。何洛洛总是这样，回答总是模棱两可，永远不会交出准确想法。焉栩嘉习以为常，没打算后退。

新一届新生入校，焉栩嘉被何洛洛钦点，要他晚上来舞社撑场子。惯例一曲Trouble Maker，焉栩嘉已经做好在下面鼓掌的准备，何洛洛的眼神却略过身为男朋友的惯例搭档，拉着焉栩嘉上台。

焉栩嘉对着那边耸肩，表示何洛洛的选择与自己无关。音乐响起，两人踩着鼓点，配合彼此完成性感绝伦的舞蹈。焉栩嘉手搭在何洛洛腰间，隔着薄布料指腹摩挲他的腰身。

何洛洛的腰很软。焉栩嘉不止一次抚摸过，在床上，在舞社开小灶期间，在篮球场，在各种可以有亲密接触的场合。现在不一样，焉栩嘉正大光明地揽着何洛洛，与他做暧昧至极的动作，当着台下，当着何洛洛男朋友的面。爽死了。下场是焉栩嘉把何洛洛托起来抱着下去的，大家也只是起哄，当这是无伤大雅的玩笑与活跃气氛行为。

新生倒是更会玩，干脆把这段舞蹈视频传到学校贴吧，盖起cp楼，热度居高不下。焉栩嘉偶然翻到，拿给何洛洛看，回应的只是毫不在意一句嗯。

“我想分手了。”

焉栩嘉问缘故，得来的却是对方反问今晚要不要来我家。焉栩嘉挑眉，脑海已经浮现对方现在会是什么表情。脑筋一歪偏要去招惹他。

puppy：我怎么感觉我只是你的炮友啊。

兔子：那你滚吧，puppy。

过了会还追加过来一个咬牙切齿的小兔表情包。焉栩嘉失笑，对着最后一个称谓思量，宝贝小狗还是狂妄小子，何洛洛这次指的是哪一个。

puppy称谓是有来源的。某次何洛洛发现焉栩嘉似乎对他的腰情有独钟，亲亲又舔舔，像小狗一样。一次他没忍住称他puppy，焉栩嘉略一思量，在他的腰际吮出一个吻痕。似是宣示主权。然后在备注栏由默认被改成了小狗。

夜晚总是很美好的。

欢愉之后焉栩嘉突然想起白天的事，状似无谓去探询原因。但到底还是小孩，何洛洛快要看透焉栩嘉内心的紧张样子。他翻了个身，大咧咧将手脚都搭在焉栩嘉身上。刚做完爱整个人都有些疲惫，声音懒洋洋的，昏昏欲睡。

啊呀，他太无趣啦。

焉栩嘉第一次觉得何洛洛像是高高在上的公主，只要他想，全世界最精致的玩偶都唾手可得，而他只是兴致怏怏挑选漂亮木偶，摆弄几下再换下一个。有关爱情的拉锯战于他来讲都索然无味——胜利是必然的。何洛洛是爱神眷顾的宠儿。

他突然坐起身来，虚握着何洛洛手指，转头认真注视着他。

“和那些乱七八糟的都分手。”

“做我一个人的公主，怎么样。”

何洛洛眯眯眼笑了，依旧一副慵懒相。回握焉栩嘉的手，与他十指相扣。

“好啊。”


End file.
